myFIRSTkiss
by TipicaKpoper
Summary: Una historia JongKey  Jonghyun/Key , con un poco de 2min  Taemin/MinHo  de SHINee. No se hacer summaries asi que mejor lean


**CAPÍTULO 1 : PRIMERA CONFESIÓN**

**POV Key**

Habíamos acabado la gira, y sólo nos quedaba asistir a algún que otro programa, ya que teníamos derecho a descansar un poco; nuestras ojeras empezaban a ser tan profundas que ni las mejores marcas de maquillaje conseguían camuflarlas.. Estaba cambiándome de ropa para el programa de esa misma tarde, mientras que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que estaba últimamente Jonghyun hyung, ya que era con quien mejor me llevaba de todos los chicos, y compartíamos habitación con más razón. Aún recordaba nuestra última conversación.

- Hyung.- le dije, mientras estábamos los dos solos.

- Dime Key.-Contestó con evidente indiferencia. ¿Cómo, "Key"?, ¿ya no era "Key-ssi"? Hasta su forma de tratarme había cambiado.

- Últimamente te veo raro conmigo o son imaginaciones mías- dije medio dudando de haber sido demasiado directo.

- ¿Extraño? ¡Qué va! Eso son imaginaciones tuyas.- dijo apartando la vista de mis ojos, y eso me hizo dudar de la sinceridad de su respuesta.

- ¿Seguro? No sé…es como…-no sabia cómo decirlo, ya que toda la situación era extraña, lo notaba distante a veces, como otras que no. Nunca hasta ese momento había conocido esa sensación tan desagradable de sentirme incómodo cerca de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Que sí! No insistas más. – dijo rápido.- Vamos con los chicos.- y se fue de mi lado, así sin más.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, era mi hyung y le tenía muchísimo cariño, más que a los otros aunque no lo dijera, y él lo tenía que saber, además compartir la habitación con él nos hacía ser más cercanos sin poderlo evitar, lo sabía todo de mi y yo de él, o eso creía.

- ¡Key! Espabila o llegaremos tarde. -gritó Taemin desde el comedor, algo que hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación y empezara a vestirme de verdad.

Abrí el armario para ponerme los pantalones rosas, los adoraba, y esa tarde íbamos a ir todos con los pantalones de colores, yo con mi color favorito, el rosa. Eso hacía que las fans y la gente pensara que era muy femenino, incluso que en ocasiones me miraran como a un ser extravagante, pero aunque no me desagradaba, tampoco quería que pensaran cosas fuera de lugar. Estaba buscando una camiseta blanca para combinarlos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, encontrándome a JongHyun.

- Lo siento.- Y su cabeza se giró de golpe, apartado la vista de mi; esas cosas eran las que no comprendía de su actual comportamiento, ya que no era la primera vez que me veía sin camiseta.

- Tampoco soy tan feo para que gires la cara, ¡eh!-dije con una media sonrisa, para picarlo un poco.

- No…no es eso. Espabila que te estamos esperando.- y cerró la puerta de golpe volviéndome a a dejar solo en esa inmensa habitación y con esa sensación tan extraña en el cuerpo.

No pensé más, acabé de vestirme, de retocarme por última vez el cabello y salí de la habitación hacia el comedor, donde todos los chicos estaban en el sofá sentados.

- Key, el coche hace rato que nos está esperando.- dijo medio enojado uno de los maknaes, Minho, el eterno chico responsable.

- Lo siento chicos, me he distraído un poco.-dije con la cabeza medio agachada y avergonzado.

Taemin se acercó a mi rodeándome con su brazo por los hombros, como hacía muchas veces.

- No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobras. Minho -hyung no te pases.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Va, va, dejad de hacer el tonto.-soltó de golpe Jonghyun separándolos bruscamente-. Vámonos.- De nuevo me sorprendió su actitud, pero como íbamos con prisa, no le di más importancia.

- ¡Pero no seas tan bruto!- dijo Taemin. -Meeeerong!- Le sacó la lengua y fuimos hacia la puerta de salida donde nos esperaba el coche que nos iba a llevar al programa.

La tarde paso rápida, el programa era como muchos en los que habíamos estado, con otros grupos de música como nosotros y haciendo pruebas absurdas pero divertidas a la vez.

**POV JongHyun**

No me comprendía, no me entendía a mi mismo, me sentía raro, extraño y nada tenía sentido de lo que me pasaba. Y lo peor de todo era que sin entenderme a mi mismo, Key me notaba extraño, pero es que era normal, yo no era así, para nada. Sabía lo que quería y lo que no quería; y lo último que quería era tener problemas con los chicos, en especial con Key, me cuidaba y me prestaba atención más que a ninguno, me enseñaba tantas cosas y le tenía un cariño especial y una conexión que no tenía con los otros chicos..pero ahora todo había cambiado, desde hacía unas semanas no me comprendía a mi mismo para nada. Mis reacciones no tenían sentido. Me estaba volviendo loco, mi cabeza y mi corazón iban por libre y eso me enrabiaba más.

Había vuelto hacer una cosa sin sentido, apartar a Taemin de Key bruscamente sin motivo alguno, ya que no estaban haciendo nada raro pero lo había echo sin pensar. Cuando crucé la mirada con Key pude ver en sus ojos reflejado lo confuso que estaba. Necesitaba relajarme y pensar con claridad.

Tan pronto como salimos del programa, suspiré aliviado, no es que me encantaran precisamente ese tipo de programas, pero tenía que asistir y esa misma tarde era lo último que me apetecía hacer. Sin decirle nada a los chicos llamé a Yuki. Era nuestra mejor amiga, de todo el grupo, era japonesa pero había venido a vivir a Corea hacía algunos años, los mismos que hacía que la conocíamos y siempre que tenía algún embrollo mental acudía a ella, la necesitaba. Ella me aclaraba las ideas y era con la única que podía hablar en ese momento, decir algo a los chicos de lo que me pasaba era imposible y además sin sentido lógico. Quedé con ella, en nuestro parque habitual, me coloqué una gorra, unas gafas enormes de sol y un pañuelo esperando que nadie me reconociera.

- Chicos me voy, después volveré.- les dije tan pronto llegamos a casa.

- ¿Pero dónde vas, hyung?-dijo medio preocupado Key.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, volveré dentro un rato, necesito aire fresco. -y me giré para ir a buscar mi coche.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo chillándome Key. Me giré de golpe haciendo que se chocara conmigo y sintiendo un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Esa era, por aquellos días, mi reacción al sentir su tacto en mi, pero no era un simple escalofrío y eso me asustaba. Salté y di un paso hacia atrás.

- No es necesario, quiero estar solo. -y le sonreí, no sin esfuerzo, para tratar de tranquilizarle (y de paso quitarle la idea de venir conmigo). Volví a girarme y deseé que no insistiera más. Así pasó y lo agradecí.

Subí al coche y fui directo hacia el parque, aparcando en un sitio apartado y yendo hacía nuestro banco solitario, donde sabíamos que apenas pasaba gente, algo que agradecía muchísimo en ese momento. Y allí estaba ella, sentada con los cascos puestos y con una media sonrisa, con su pelo largo ondulado suelto y moreno, con esos ojos grandes y rasgados que transmitían tanta confianza, con su cuerpecito pequeño y delgado metido dentro de unos pitillos azules eléctricos y una camiseta larga blanca y sus Converse rosas. Lo más raro de todo era que ninguno de nosotros nos hubiéramos enamorado de ella, porque era perfecta, pero la queríamos demasiado como amiga para estropear esa relación tan especial con todos. Me senté a su lado.

- Eres un tardón, me has dicho cinco minutos y has tardado más.-dijo enojándose pero sonriendo a la vez. Era su forma de hacerse la interesante, siempre lo hacía, creo que en un intento perfectamente consciente de que, aunque fuéramos famosos, no dejáramos de ser unos chicos normales y corrientes.

- El chófer iba muy lento.-dije para excusarme con una sonrisa de ésas que ella tanto adoraba. Realmente sabía cómo manipular a mi querida Yuki.

- Pues espero que sea importante… -cambió el tono de su voz y su pálida tez se iluminó de repente- …ya que me has sacado de casa mientras miraba un programa de mi oppa.- Si, era una fan como todas, pero aunque nos decía mil veces que eramos geniales, la realidad es que prefería mil veces a Big Bang, estaba enamorada de Ji Yong, el líder, y no podía evitarlo. Siempre nos insistía en que deseaba conocerlo, pero de momento esas cosas no podíamos hacerlas sino había una gran confianza, algo que no teníamos con ellos y que nos sabía mal. No trabajábamos en la misma agencia, y además no podíamos evitar verlos como a nuestros "sunbaes", de modo que los mirábamos siempre como a través de una gran vitrina de cristal de seguridad.

- Creo que es importante…-dije mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad.

- ¡Uy! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo, esta vez estaba preocupada.

- Pues…no sé ni por dónde empezar…me siento extraño…quiero decir que…- Bufé, la verdad es que era más complicado de lo que pensaba, y más contarlo.

- Vale, me estás preocupando, y de verdad. ¡Suéltalo, ya!.-Dijo insistiendo con sus ojos color chocolate.

- Tú sabes que siempre he tenido muy buena relación con Key,¿ no?

- Sí claro, siempre os he visto muy unidos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Verás….hace unos días…me siento diferente hacia él…quiero decir…¡ash! – Me rasqué la cabeza.- Mira, lo que pasó es que….-bufé de nuevo.- No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene raro…

- ¿No será que te gusta? – dijo medio en broma y me sorprendió.

- ¡NO! Bueno…joder, no lo sé, Yuki! -su cara era todo un poema en este momento-Es todo tan raro…en serio : sentirlo a mi lado me hace volverme loco, no me deja pensar en claridad, rozarlo me hace tener escalofríos que nunca había sentido antes y dormir en la misma habitación con él hace que no sea capaz de dormir bien… Sé que tienes que estar flipando, ahora mismo tu cara lo dice todo…pero eres la única con quien puedo hablar y…

- ¿En serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta, pero como hombre? ¿No como amigo?

- Es lo que me está volviendo loco, ¡no lo se! Nunca he sentido esto…mira hace unos días no se cómo, porque Key no lo había echo nunca…me desperté a media noche y él estaba en mi cama, abrazándome sin sentido, me sorprendí muchísimo, no es que me molestara…pero al verlo allí con esa sonrisa relajada y sin pensarlo…mis manos estaban acariciando su cara suavemente…lo contemplé y….esa noche ya no pude dormir más. Al día siguiente Key sólo hacía que pedirme perdón por haber entrado así a mi cama, me dijo que había tenido una pesadilla, algo que sabes que nunca le había pasado…y desde ese día, sentirlo cerca me enferma y sabes que es imposible…que no tiene lógica y que me enojo, me cabreo, no entiendo por qué ahora no quiero a nadie cerca de Key, ni a los chicos y….-agaché la cabeza con mis manos tapándome, me sentía impotente y apunto de llorar como un idiota, pero qué más podía hacer…

- ¡Eh! Tranquilízate…-dijo acariciándome el hombro con cariño, intentó relajarme, y lo agradecí.- Mira, esas cosas pasan…la gente cambia, no sé…no lo veo tan raro. Quiero decir que no es el fin del mundo, te gusta o eso parece y no puedes negarlo, sientes algo por el.

- ¡¿Y que quieres que haga, eh? -dije levantando la cabeza de golpe, haciendo que se apartara un poco de mi, me sentía cabreado otra vez, y no quería admitirlo tan fácilmente, eso no.- ¡No ves que somos un grupo, un grupo en el punto de mira de todos! ¡Algo así no puede existir! No puede ser, tengo que buscarme una novia, si eso haré y aclaré mis ideas.-dije con seguridad, mientras la inseguridad me estaba devorando.

- ¡No seas tonto! ¡¿Cómo dices eso? ¡¿Novia, ahora? Jonghyun, no tiene sentido, si sientes algo así no puedes negarlo, acabarás peor. Duermes con él, se realista.

- ¡No puedo! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerle eso a Key, no puedo! Él es tan…especial, no puedo destrozarlo, él ama a las chicas, y todos lo sabemos, se lleva genial con ellas, las disfruta y yo también lo hacía, y tengo que seguir como hasta ahora.- si eso haría, era lo más lógico, al haberlo contando me sentía mejor, con ideas nuevas para no volverme más loco de lo que ya lo estaba.

- ¡NO!-saltó de golpe Yuki, levantándose del banco, la miré a los ojos, estaba tensa.

- Yuki, en serio, haberlo hablado contigo me ha hecho abrir los ojos, compréndelo. Es lo mejor tanto para mi como para el grupo. Espero y sé que esta conversación va a quedar aquí en el parque y no vamos a hablar más de ello.-dije serio, haciendo que me levantara yo también. Ahora si quería estar solo para poder aclarar todo en mi cabeza y no sentir nada.

- Te estás equivocando, puede que Key sienta lo mismo que tú, sois inseparables, nunca se sabe. Jonghyun piénsalo, no seas así.-dijo triste.

- ¡NO! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto! Yuki no me mires así, sabes igual que yo que eso no pasará nunca.- Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, en silencio. Hasta que lo rompí, tajante -. Fin de la conversación.

- Como quieras, ¡pero después no me vengas llorando como un tonto por equivocarte!.-y se fue, la dejé irse. Sabía que se había cabreado conmigo pero era lo mejor, más adelante lo comprendería.

Salí de ese parque con las ideas más claras, más frías, y diciéndome a mi mismo que volvería a ser el chico de antes con Key y con todos, nada de cosas sin sentido. Era lo más normal, sólo necesitaba una chica que me gustara un poco y olvidarme del tema, era imposible que me gustara Key como un hombre, imposible.

(CAPÍTULO 2 : "CONFLICTOS"… PRÓXIMAMENTE)

* * *

><p>Annyeong!<p>

Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que esta historia no es mia, dejen les platico, desde que estoy en esto del kpop me ha fascinado leer los fics sobre nuestras hermosas couples de las bandas (xD) y en español casi no hay, o estan en wordpress, blogs, tumblrs... etc, y no se para ustedes, pero para mi es algo incomodo tener que meterme a tanta pagina para poder leer una historia, asi que lo que voy a hacer en esta cuenta de (por que tengo otra que si es mia, mia xD) es una recopilacion de todos los fics sobre kpop en español de otras paginas, y traducir algunos que estan en ingles, para la comidad de nosotras, las fans de habla hispana.

Este es un fic llamado My First Kiss, lo saque de una pagina de wordpress, y el credito va a las tres escritoras, segun tengo entendido son tres... =)

Espero que si lo llegan a encontrar no se molesten, entiendan que no lo hago de mala fe =)


End file.
